Masked love
by chara.beats90
Summary: Lucy was nervous about going to the dance. Why? Because she was bullied every day by everyone at school. Levy stands by her and convinces her to go, only, everyone's in masks. Creepy right? What will she do when she dances with the most popular guy in school and leaves her song book behind? Will he find her? Or will he let the bullying continue. DRAMA. Story requested by hrstory.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this story was requested by hrstory, so I hope I can make it satisfactory for you. **

**I personally think it's a really good idea, and I'm sorry, but it's another Lucy gets bullied kind of story. Rated T for swearing and all that shit, so anyway, hope this works out and enjoy!**

**NALU. JUST SAYING.**

* * *

"Natsuuu!" Lissana half yelled as she ran down the hall towards her pink haired crush. Today was the day, she was going to ask him to the school dance.  
He turned around to look at his childhood crush and smiled widely at her. He wanted to ask her to the dance so badly, however he was scared of rejection. It would ruin their friendship.

"Hey Liss, what's up?" He asked while he leaned in for a hug, which she gladly accepted. She melted in to his touch and almost forgot what she came here to ask him. She soon snapped out of it however, and pulled away from him soon realising that she felt cold without his embrace. She shivered.

"I was wondering, uhm. Would you like to maybe uh, go to the dance with me? She asked with a nervous smile while inside Natsu was dancing with joy. He almost did it for real.

"Sure, I'd love to" He answered as he smiled whilst looking deep into her blue eyes. She squealed in joy but soon calmed down when she noticed something.

"Hey Natsu, that Heartfillia bitch is looking at us" She said as she intertwined her hand with his. He turned around to face me and caught me staring by a second. I turned away as soon as I noticed their attention was on me. Shit.

"Oi, you got a problem, bitch?" Natsu shouted as he walked over to me, slightly pulling Lissana along behind him. I couldn't run now, I was closed off. I'd attracted attention to myself. People surrounded me as they let Natsu through the crowd. People were laughing and pointing at the sorry excuse for a girl, which would be me, as I pressed my back further against the wall until it was no longer possible.

"Care to tell me what you were staring at?" Natsu said to me giving me a glare. I can't explain the look in his eyes, so cold, so... I can't put it in to words. All I know is that it made me shiver, and not in a good way.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I g-guess I was staring in to space. I'm s-sorry." I whispered, clutching my books closer to my chest.

Yes, I was classed as the school nerd. I wore clothing that covered every single inch of my body, knitted vests, hair scraped back into a pony tail, tied together with a scrunchie that matched the school colours, and worst of all, I had the nerd glasses that completed the look.

As you can tell, I was little miss not-so-popular. I had one friend, one person to count on when things got tough. I've told her to leave, that people will like her if she's not hanging around me, but she refuses to leave my side. She says that people just don't know the real me. Do I even know the real me?

That would be no.

"And you just happened to be looking at us? I don't buy it. What are you up to Heartfi-"

"Hey, back off!" My saviour! My knight in shining armour. Levy to the rescue.

"You wanna piece of me? Bring it, pinky!" Okay now I feel bad. Levy was fighting my battles for me, and all I could do was stand there and feel sorry for myself. We need to get out of there, now.

Natsu however was stunned, as were the rest of them. No matter how many times they heard the threats, they still couldn't comprehend how such a small girl could come out with such big talk. It was nonsense!

Before any of them could respond I grabbed Levy's wrist and pulled her away from the silenced crowd.

"Come on Levy, they're not even worth it."

"But, Lucy!"

"No Levy, come on."

After I manage to drag Levy away, we sit on the rooftop for a little while, thinking over what to do with ourselves. The dance is coming up, Natsu is going with Lissana...

Okay I lied, I was listening to their conversation because to be honest, I'm jealous. I'm jealous that he actually notices Lissana, why can't that be me? I know I don't have the looks or any thing, or a great personality, or that I'm not fun, or-

Okay, I can totally see why he's not in to me. But that's not the point. Lissana's not that great either! She's fake, she sits and bitches about anyone and everyone all day, short hair was so last year, but I have to admit. She's pretty.

I love him.. I've loved him since the first moment I saw him.. Those deep onyx eyes, that hair that blows gently in the wind, his handsome face...

Nah, I'll never have a chance.

"Levy.. I'm not going to the dance.."

The blunette's face shot up from the book that she was reading... Where the hell did she pull that from!? Never mind, anyway yeah, her face shot up from the book she was reading and looked at me with surprise and panic in her eyes.

"No, you have to go! I've been working on our dresses for weeks!" She pleaded. She took my hands in hers and shook them around, I think it was supposed to convince me?

"I don't belong there. I think everyone's made that pretty clear Levy."

"Lucy, just remember it's a masked dance, no one will know who you are. People will get to know you for the real you, not some dumb impression of you that society has labelled you as. Just think about it, okay? Lunch is almost over so we better get to class."

"I'll think about it Levy, but I'm not sure... Hmm..."

"What is it?"

"Race you to class!" I ran towards the doorway that led to the stairs that take you down, Levy was still standing there until what I said really sunk in.

"Hey no fair you got a head start!"

And with that, she followed me, back in to the hell we had to endure every single day. The only difference is, Levy only got it at school.

I got it at home too.

* * *

**OOOH TENSION! **

**Hope you like this story, will update the next chapter soon, if not tomorrow then the day after. No later.**

**If you have any requests, then I will accept them, but I will do them after I do the sequel to 'Roar of the horny dragon' so, just a warning in case you get upset that I haven't done them in a short space of time yada yada.**

**So yeah! **

**Review please, much appreciated. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I failed my exams. Cry well, gives me more time to update and go for my dream of voice acting! Yay! That'll take years though.**

**Anyway, so I'm going to do a little about Lucy's home story in this chapter then go on to the dance.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Lucy! Get down here now!" Father shouted down to me. Fuck sake, what the hell did I do this time? I made my way down the stairs, holding on to the hand rail for support, and walked in to the living room where my father was seated with his arms folded, looking at me with an intense glare.

Shit, he only looked like this when he gave me his special lectures. He unfolded his arms and lifted himself of off the new brown sofa. He walked towards me and I felt like running. Badly. But, that would only get me in to a worse situation just like last time.

He had raised his fist for the first time, I didn't know what to do, so I ran. Little did I know was that he was chasing after me, and gaining fast. He finally got to me and kicked me to the ground, winding me in the process. I couldn't move, it felt like my body was paralysed.

"You will not run away from your father. You will receive punishment if you do. I went easy on you this time."

That's why I don't run. Because I know whatever I face there and then, is nothing compared to punishment.

"Lucy, I hear you are planing to go to the school dance tonight." He says while standing a few feet away from me.

"Yes father"

"I forbid it."

W-what? I wasn't allowed to go? What was I supposed to tell Levy, I promised her that I'd go!

"But father I-"

"No buts! And to make sure you don't go, I want this house spotless by the time I come back from my meeting. I'll be back at 11 so I better not be disappointed, otherwise you'll revive punishment."

He barged past me, almost knocking me over, but I stood my ground. My bangs covered my eyes as a way to hide my emotions. Why would I want him to see them? He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve to call himself a father.

I almost crawl up the stairs to my bedroom, hoping to find some time to think before I have to make the call to Levy. I peer out of my window and see my dad's limo reversing out of the driveway. Good, he's going. At least I'm on my own for the night.

I flop on to my newly made bed and close my eyes for a second, before groaning to myself and picking myself up. I drag myself over to my phone and dial in Levy's number.

_Brrr. Brr. Br-_

_"Hello?" _Oh god what do I say?

_"Hey It's Lucy, My dad's making me clean the house, I can't come to the dance"_

_"WHAT!? No Lucy, you have to come, you can't leave me alone please!"_

_"I'm so sorry Levy, Listen I've got to go, love you!"_

_"Lucy wai-"_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I sigh as I throw my phone on to my bed. '_Time to get started' _I think to myself.

An hour was spent, cleaning one room! I swept the floor, hovered, polished, sprayed, wiped. Everything.

This was the smallest room in the house. _*Sigh* _This is going to be a long night.

_'Ding dong'_

The door bell? Who in the world could that be, surly no one from school, it's 4pm, the dance will start in an hour and a half. People will be getting ready.

I get to the door and swing it open.

There stood Levy. To say I was surprised was an understatement.

"Levy, what in the world are you, please don't tell me that they're our dresses to the dance."

"Yup, and you're coming with me." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Levy, you know I have to clean the house, I don't even have any of the maids to help me because father said they couldn't come back until 11."

"What if I said that I could help you with your little cleaning problem."

"I'd say, you're crazy."

"I'm not as crazy as you think. Come on out guys."

All of the maids came out from no where and stood behind levy with smiles on their faces, Oh my, Levy, where would I be without you!

"Levy, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Come on, lets go get ready. Thank you for your help guys!" She said to all of the maids behind her, they simply bowed in response.

We both ran up to my room in a hurry to get ready, yeah we might be a little late but like Levy said, no one will know who we are. So it's okay, right?

We did each others make up before we got in to our dresses. **(I'm going to describe them when they walk in to the dance)** and I have to admit, Levy looked amazing!

Pretty soon we were done. **(Sorry I'm too lazy to write the getting ready part) **We were half an hour late but I mean, who cares. As long as I leave by half 10 I'll be fine right?

...

Well, here we are. Oh god I'm nervous. What if they can tell it's me? What if I make an idiot of myself? No Lucy, think positive. You're doing this for Levy, think of all the things she's done for you, now pull yourself together!

Levy must of noticed my little argument with myself as she gently placed her hand on my shoulder, surprisingly making me feel relaxed and careless. How the hell does she have this affect on me? I'll never know...

We push open the doors to the dance hall and instantly notice something. Why is everyone here wearing black and white? Even their hair is black and white!

Here's me in my sky blue strap-less, knee length dress that flows from the waist, with ruffles at the bottom, and ribbons cris crossing on my arms, A blue mask with black embroidery patterns, and blue and black shoes. Cause I really look the part.

Oh no, everyone's staring at me, I knew it, I'm making a fool out of myself. Everyone will definitely know it's me, only I could do something this stupid!

"Hey, who's the girl in the sexy blue dress?"

"I don't know, but if she gave me the chance I'd like to find out"

Huh, I guess people don't know who I am after all. This is amazing! I feel like I can do anything right now.

And I guess now's a good time to start.

* * *

**So, I'm done with another chapter. Things are gunna get more interesting in the next chapter, Lucy sings and Natsu gets involved. Yipee.**

**Anyway, this was done faster than expected.**

**I'll update soon, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my phone broke for a while, so I was trying to fix that, I've just started college so I was settling in there, plus I've been living on my own for three weeks and there's just so much to do! **

**I feel terrible though, I'm house sitting for someone while they're on holiday and the cat died... I went to check on it and it was just laid there, oh my god I cried my eyes out. I really don't know how to break it to the owners. It was an old cat though, they said it was about 20.**

**Any who, I was going to write about dresses in this chapter, but I really don't have that long to write. I have work to do. *cry cry* so I'm just going to do the story line, sorry guys!**

**BTW. Sorry, but this is going to be a short and rushed chapter, I have no time!**

* * *

The fresh, crisp air of the night blew through my hair as I looked over the school. I needed to be away from all the music, the comments, the people. Don't get me wrong I loved the atmosphere, but I'm just not used to it. People getting along with each other so well, people getting along with me..

It will all change tomorrow. The teasing, the laughing, watching the person I love being happy with someone else. Everything. Maybe I shouldn't have come tonight, I don't want to get used to something that's never going to change.

I sigh as I watch the night slowly drift away, the faint light of the moon shining down on me, emphasizing my assets. God do my boobs look huge.

Uhm.. Okay? Why did I just think that. I admit they're bigger than average (Not that anyone knows that, I mean, I hide them away all the time) but seriously, it's not like I'm proud of them. Jeez. Get your thoughts together Lucy!

"Ugh! He said that he'd pick me up, but what does he do? Make his own way here! He is so unreliable, when I see him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. UGHH, I had to walk here!"

Lissana? Yep, that's definitely her. Only she can moan like that. I better go before I attract attention to myself.

I leave through the double doors that lead into the dance hall from the court yard and make my way to a corner of the room. I scan the area for Levy and spot her on the dance floor with someone. I smile to myself as I see her smile from across the room. She's finally happy, when I'm not in the picture...

She deserves better than me. I'm just someone who's dragging her down.. *sigh* I take my songbook from my bag and start thinking of new ideas for songs to try and take my mind off things, I have two finished already.

I don't know how much time passed by, but the next thing I know a bright light blinded me, unable to think clearly I dropped my song book and covered my eyes, I feel people start to grab me, pull me towards a location that I wasn't sure of.

A few seconds passed, the burning deceased from my eyes, my vision returned, and I was in front of everyone at the dance. I panicked, what the hell should I do in this sort of situation? What if they found out it was me? I'm dead, I shouldn't have come to the dance in the first place, no one wanted me here.

"So, what are you going to sing for karaoke"

What.

WHAT.

Karaoke? This is even worse! The only person I've sang in front of is Levy and even that was when I didn't realize I was doing it.

"I'm not, I'm sorry but I can't."

"Sorry, that's not an option. The forfeit is to show your face and do something really embarrassing."

Shit. What am I going to do? Both options are bad! I see Levy looking at me and I can tell she's worried. I take a deep breath and chose which option is worse. Definitely option 2.

"Okay I'll do it"

"Good! Glad to hear it. It has to be up beat, okay?"

"O-okay.."

"Do you have any requests?"

"Actually it's a song I wrote myself.. I'll go put the CD in.."

"I pop the CD in to the player and try to lose myself to the music. And it works, I lose sight of the people, I only see myself, alone on the stage. Like always. It's time to shine.

Could you check my pulse for me

To see if I'm alive

Cause every time that I am near you

Is the only time I feel alright

If there were any way

I could think to turn back time

I'd stay here with you

Sometimes I sit and wonder

Sometimes I feel like letting go

All I know is no one should have to be alone

I don't want to be alone

I don't want to die alone

I could fall apart here and now

I don't want to die alone

I want to be with you, you, you

I only want to be with you, you, you

Tell me what's the point of life

Is it material?

Had everything I could ever want and probably more

When I lay in bed at night

All I do is think of you

So when all this is gone what do I have to come home to?

This life goes by so fast

Pretty soon I'll grow old

What would I have but some stories now that I have told

No one to share them with

And when it's all done

What am I left with?

Tell me what's left

I don't want to be alone

I don't want to die alone

I could fall apart here and now

I don't want to die alone

I've done it, everyone was cheering anday growing their arms around.

If only they knew who I was... No one would be cheering then.

* * *

**Sorry it was such a shit chapter guys, I don't like songfics, but I got asked to do it. Don't worry, there's only going to be 2 songs including this one. **

**Ooh natsu's going to ask Lucy to dance in the next chapter! Look forward to it :3 **

**it was brought to my attention that there was no reason for Lucy to be bullied and that she should of done something for everyone to dislike her. I will be explaining it in my next chapter after she's danced with Natsu. **

**Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey! Natsu finally asks Lucy to dance, yay! I couldn't wait to write this chapter. NALU YAY. **

**Any way, hope you like this episode, might have a little more time to write, if I ignore the piles of work to do. Ugh college. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

After all the drama from the swarms of people commenting on how totally awesome I was died down, I finally had time to get back to my song book.

This night wasn't turning out so bad I guess, I mean, people were actually noticing me for me, not some bullshit version they've somehow made up in their heads.

I know I probably shouldn't write my feelings down in my book here because there's so many people, but to be honest, even if they did manage to sneak a peak no one would be able to know it's me because my name isn't posted anywhere in this book.

Thank god.

"Excuse me miss, would you care to dance?"

I look up from my song book to find a guy with white hair smiling down at me with his hand held out towards me.

Eh. How bad could it be.

I take my hand in his and move onto the dance floor. A slow song, great. He grabs by waist and connects his other hand with mine, at first it was clumsy, getting used to each others rhythm. But after a while, we moved together, our feet were going at the same pace, and our breath was in sync.

I circled my foot behind me, ready to show my real dance moves. I slid my foot back and brought our bodies closer. My face was in line with his, I could his breath on my face and to be honest, I liked it.

I've never been this close with anybody, only Levy when I gave her hugs but that's it. I can't remember the last time I had physical contact with someone where it wasn't abuse.

Anyway, my mystery man wasn't too bad himself. His hand was pressed on the arch of my back as he dipped me down and held my leg in the air. I swung myself back up and twirled myself underneath his arm. As soon as I had, we brought ourselves back together and I took one step forward while he took one step back.

People were circled around us at this point, clapping and cheering. I can't remember the last time I felt like this. I think it was when I saw Nastu for the first time. I don't know why I like him, because he gives me abuse too. But there's something about him, so captivating, so, so... I don't know.

How did it all even start? Oh yeah. I was walking in the hallway on my first day here at school. It was going well and I'd already met my first friend, Levy. So I was in pretty high spirits. **(Get it? Sprits ;) **

Until I saw him. It was like my world froze and it was only me and him. Except that's not how it was at all. I ended up walking into the wall next to him, spilling my coffee all over the girl next to him. Well they definitely got wound up about that. It was embarrassing to say the least. Turns out that girl was about to ask him out too. Ugh. Lissana.

But this is different, it feels like I belong. No one pushing me, or shoving me, just a nice dance with a mysterious boy. Why does it feel like I know him though?

The song was just about over and we were finishing up. Our faces were once again close and we were both panting.

"You are amazing" he said to me. Why does his voice sound so familiar? No, god no. Please.

He took his mask off and all of my fears came true.

"Na- Natsu?"

He smiled at me and stuck his hand through his hair, spiking up a little of his fringe.

"I have to go" I tore my hands from his and ran the the doors, Levy seeing me then following soon after.

"Wait, who are you?" Was all I heard before left the building.

* * *

**So, how was it? I'm sorry it'd so short? I can find time yes, but not much I'm afraid. Remember to leave a review to tell me whether you liked it, fave and follow. Just remover the more review I get is the more reminders I have To work on the story! Ignore any errors that's made, I'm writing on my phone and my hands are freezing! Imagine how hard that is. **

**Anyway, until next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**HALF TERM FUCK YEAH! Feels so nice to have have time again! **

**Sometime during this week, I will be starting on my sequel to my first story, roar of the horny dragon so look forward to it! **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Who are you!?"

I didn't stop to answer, I couldn't. If he knew who I really was.. Well. Life wouldn't be worth living, not even for levy.

I knew she was following me, but I knew Natsu was too, so I couldn't stop and wait for her. I grabbed my phone out of my little bag and text Levy.

_To Levy_

_From Lucy _

_'Levy, Natsu's following me so I can't stop and wait for you. Go enjoy the dance, I know you were dancing with someone'_

Looking back up to where I was going, I Saw the school gates right in front of me. Freedom! He won't know which way I've turned!

_'Ding ding'_

_To Lucy_

_From Levy_

_'Lucy, you should tell him who you are! After tonight I know he'd see you for you! But I know you better than that. Wait in my car and duck your head down. I'll be there soon.' _

Levy, I love you. I pass through the gates and see her car parked up just down the road, I run the fastest I've ever run before and quickly get the car. I swing the door open, almost breaking it from the force. I climb into the car and close the door. As I sat down, ready to duck my head, I see Natsu run out of the school gates and look around to see where I'd gone.

I paled as I saw what he had in his hands. My song book. All of my deepest secrets were in there, about my dad, about him... There was nothing I could do about it now though, hopefully he never finds out it's mine. In fact, the thing that I was most bummed about was that my songs were in there, some of them I was so close to finishing! All of my ideas and thoughts that it was about to write about, there's no way I'd be able to remember them!

I sigh as I duck down in the car, moments later I heard the driver side door open. I freeze for a moment thinking that Natsu had seen me and followed me to the car, but soon after relief flooded through me as I heard Levy giggle.

"Oh Lucy, what am I going to do with you ey? Don't worry, I waited for him to leave before I came after you, he didn't know which way you left before he gave up and went back to the dance"

I look up to her and smile as she turned the key to the ignition, a low rumbling sound could be heard and soon we were taking off back to my house.

10PM huh. I've got an hour before my dad gets home so that should give the maids plenty of time to clear out so he doesn't kill them as well as me.

"Levy... He has my songbook, I saw him carrying it as he ran through the school gates..."

"Yaay! I mean, uhm... Oh no that's terrible"

I give her a questioning look as if to say _'Levy, what the hell do you mean by that'_

After about a minute she sighed and gave in.

"What I meant by that Lucy, if he has your songbook then he has more of a chance of finding out that it's you he danced with! And I just know that once he realises it's you, he will never say a bad word against you again."

"I don't know Levy, he hates me, a silly little dance won't change that"

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know you. If he knew you like I knew you, he'd love you just as much as I do!"

"I don't know... Anyway thank you so much for the lift, but this is me. Better change out of these clothes before my father gets home"

She pulls her car onto my drive and pulls the hand break. We both sat there for a couple of minutes not knowing what to say or do, I was about to open the door when she grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye.

"I meant what I said you know, about Natsu. I just know that he'll accept that you're the one he danced with if you just tell him, or even prove to him that you're the one. Will you do this for me? All I wish for is for you to be happy and I know you'll never be if this doesn't happen.

*sigh* God what am I getting myself in to.

"Alright, I'll do it. Thanks a lot levy, I really appreciate it"

And that was it, the last thing I saw of Levy that night was the huge smile that formed on her face the moment I said those words. I quickly ran to my house just after.

"I'm home!" I called.

"Welcome back miss Lucy, everything is taken care of. I took the liberty of cleaning in your clothes so that it would look like you have been doing the work. The clothes are on your bed. Is there anything else you need?"

I wrapped my arms around her. To say she was surprised was an understatement, however she returned the hug and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you, for all that you've done for me."

"It has been my please Miss Lucy"

I pulled away and smiled at her.

"Where's everyone else?"

"They have already left, so that we all would have enough time to leave before your father gets home. I shall be going now as well. I will see you tomorrow"

"Okay, thank you again! I owe you, Virgo"

She smiled at me then left towards the door.

I paused for a second before turning myself and running to my room, and just as she promised there were the clothes. I try to get my dress off as I twist myself around, I yank on the zipper but I can't seem to get it free. I twist myself further to try and see what's going on.

"God this hurts" I say with tears in my eyes. I finally see what the problem is, the zip is stuck in between the fabric of the dress and I start to grown impatient. Once again I yank on the zip trying to get it free from the fabric but it wasn't having any of it.

"Arghhh I can't take it anymore!" I grab the dress where the two sides meet and rip the fabric in one neat line going down, that way I can get someone to stitch it up later.

I grab the dirty clothes of off my bed and slip them on, drag my hair into a messy bun, and wipe all of my make up off.

I decided not to wait up for my dad because that would only cause problems and implications, so I climbed into the comfort of my own bed, closed my eyes, and drifted off into a world where nothing could hurt me, a world where I could forget everything that happened today.

* * *

**So I'm done! For now anyway.. Next chapter, Natsu's going crazy and Lucy's going insane! It should be out sometime this week, also reminding you (Jus in case you forgot) ROTHD sequel is also coming out! I'm going to rewrite that story as it could use some improvement. So yeah that's all for now, byeee!**


	6. Sorry guys

**I'm so sorry, but due to a series of unfortunate events I won't be updating for a while. Not saying I'm not writing anymore because I'm definitely not going to stop, but I've just been so stressed with the college work I'm falling behind on because I've been sick and people constantly turning their backs on me, I've gone into a pit of depression that are so hard to get out of. **

**Hopefully I can update soon, but I have no inspiration anymore. I'm sorry to disappoint you (If I did, you may hate this story for all I know)**

**See you soon! (Hopefully)**


End file.
